Dance With Me
by iiAmmy-chan
Summary: Sarah feels nostalgic a week after getting back from the Labyrinth. When she sings the familiar ballroom tune, he shows up and guides her into a dance that she would remember forever. JS Pairing. ONESHOT.


**Author's Notes: **_This is my first Labyrinth fanfic. I've been obsessed for a week now, and I just *adore* the Jareth x Sarah pairing. Hope y'all like it, and please R&R for my sanity! C: -Ammy_

* * *

It was now probably about a week after Sarah had gotten back from the Labyrinth. A week after she had gotten her brother back. A week after she had met the best friends in the world, although they were a bit strange. And the week after she had defeated the evil Goblin King after saying those words, "_You have no power over me"._ But something wasn't settling well with our heroine.

Currently, she sat on her bed. In her hands was the worn, old book known as _Labyrinth_, about the Goblin King who fell in love with the girl trying to save her brother. Her hands stroked the embossed page with reverence. She seemed calm and accepting of what happened, but inside, she was riled up like a snake ready to pounce. The Goblin King—no, Jareth. Jareth didn't seem so bad. After all, he did stick to his word, his promise, after she remembered those words. But now that she looked back on it, saying those words seemed to of caused him so much pain. She could remember as if it happened within the last ten minutes: his face had contorted into a mask of pain, and then all she could see was feathers, and he had shot off into the air.

Sarah sighed as she rolled over onto her back. She stared at her ceiling as if it could give her the answer to her questions. Her mind continued to think about the strangely handsome Fae, and the words in the book that she had read over and over again. The book had said that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the main character. A slow blush crept its way over Sarah's cheeks. Did Jareth really have feelings for her? Or was he just trying to stall so he could turn Toby into a goblin? Her thoughts were interrupted soon, though, by her stepmother.

"Sarah, dear, come down to dinner." Karen said 'dear' like she would say 'trash' or 'gross'. With a muted reply, Sarah got off of her bed. Her clothes were wrinkled, but that didn't really matter to her. Ever since she came back, she had been wearing poet shirts like there was no tomorrow. They reminded her of the king, who she couldn't get out of her mind _anyways_. With a final check over her appearance, she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, giving her father a polite smile. She ruffled the young boy's hair from where he sat in a high chair, and Toby grinned an impish grin at her. She couldn't help but wonder if Jareth had taught him something or other that he would use when he was older. She sure hoped not.

"Sarah, we need to go out again tonight." Sarah's father, Robert, said. "Karen and I are going on another date, and we expect you to watch Toby again." Karen nodded as she fed Toby.

Sarah frowned. "That's it? You're going out, I'm staying here to watch Toby again, Tra la la?" She exclaimed, using that familiar phrase she seemed to pick up from the Goblin King. Under her breath, she muttered, "I don't want to make the same mistake again."

` Karen frowned. "What mistake?" She asked sharply, her eyes as beady as a Goblin's. "What did you do when we were gone last week?" Sarah noticed that Karen's grip on the fork had tightened considerably. "And why are you talking so strangely?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Sarah sighed, standing up from her meal. "I'm finished." She stated, bringing her full plate into the kitchen, placing it into the sink. Then she went back up to her room to finish brooding and contemplating.

"The Goblin King, huh?" She murmured, turning to her mirror. Next to it sat a statue of the Goblin King that her mother had given to her back when she was a child. Now that she looked at it, it really did look a lot like Jareth. Even down to the tiniest details. "Funny." She gently picked up the statue. "Say, Goblin King, would you move the stars for me?" She chuckled at her little joke, and she set the statue down.

Sarah moved back onto her bed. She kicked her legs as she thought more, this time, about the Ballroom. A song flowed into her mind, one that Jareth had sung to her as they danced. With a warm feeling bubbling up in here, she began to sing softly to herself, the same words that he had. She stood up and closed her eyes, placing her hands where she would if she were dancing with a partner. She stepped to the tune of the song as she sung.

_"I'll give you mountains of gold_

_I'll spin you Valentine evenings._

_Although we're strangers to love, we're choosing the path between the stars,_

_I'll lay my love between the stars.."_

Meanwhile, outside, a Barn Owl had perched on a convenient branch and was looking into Sarah's window. Yes, this owl was in fact, the Goblin King, Jareth. And it didn't take a genius to see that Jareth was rather surprised at how Sarah was acting. His already large owl eyes grew larger as he peered through the window. Jareth grinned to himself and silently slipped into the window as Sarah was beginning the chorus again. Her eyes were still closed, but she felt warm, gloved hands gently grasping her own, and a hand on her waist made itself known. She opened her eyes in wonder as Jareth took up the singing.

_"But I'll be there for you.. as the world falls down.."_

Sarah found it easier to follow the steps that Jareth led her in, rather than dance without a partner to a stepless dance. Jareth chuckled at Sarah's reaction. A bright red blush was staining her cheeks. She hadn't expected _Jareth, of all people_, to see her singing and dancing like that, let alone a song that he created!

_"Falling in love.."_ Jareth murmured, placing his forehead to hers. He had to bend over to do so, but it was still awfully romantic in its own way.

Meanwhile, Sarah had been reeling at the fact that Jareth had been outside when she decided to do this! Her face was still a bright red color. Internally she was screaming, _"KISS HIM! KISS HIM!"_. '_Guess I know how I feel about him now._' She thought wryly.

Jareth's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Well, my dear, that was certainly unexpected." He said nonchalantly, twirling her in a circle. "Why, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you missed me." The look on Sarah's face was rather horrified, and he took pleasure in his teasing of her. "Don't deny it, love." He chuckled and smirked.

Sarah frowned and refused to answer. "I don't have to dignify myself to you!" She replied with a huff. She turned her head from him. "Goblins think they're SO right all the time."

"Not all the time, my dear." Jareth replied. "Just most of the time."

"Now, Precious, I must take my leave." Jareth murmured. "But if you ever want to see me again, just say my name. I'll come running." He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Sarah nodded blankly. She could feel the color rushing back to her face, and the spot where he kissed her burned like fire. She placed a hand to her forehead, making the King of Goblins chuckle.

"Until next time, Sarah-mine." Jareth said, tossing her a crystal. Sarah caught it carefully, looking at it. "Think of it as my promise to return." Sarah glanced up. Jareth made a flying leap out of the window, turning into an owl and fluttering far away.

Sarah stood at the window as his avian form disappeared from sight. The girl sighed, and went to her bed. She stretched out on her back and let sleep take her away, with the hopes that Jareth would be in her dreams again once more.


End file.
